


Банка с пауками

by Alnaira



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда реальности столкнулись, над Землей-1610 дамокловым мечом нависла тень Галактуса. Но что если вместо пожирающего планеты парня в мире Майлза Моралеса появляются гости из Готэма? Неизвестно, что из этого хуже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Банка с пауками

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timmy_failure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/gifts).



**0**

Мэри Джейн все-таки оступилась, но Гвен успела её поймать. Заиндевевший асфальт скользил под ногами, да и идти прямо было довольно скучно, раз уж в крови горело несколько порций веселья. Хотелось беситься и делать глупости; они давно не развлекались, с атаки на больницу, когда погибла миссис Моралес или нет, еще с… Мэри Джейн уткнулась холодным носом Гвен в шею, и та вздрогнула, потеряв мысль.  
Денег на такси не осталось, и они шли пешком, самодостаточные и, по мнению некоторых козлов, чего-то ищущие. Например, горячий кофе.  
Дом тетушки Мэй — Гвен так и не привыкла считать его своим — был уже в паре кварталов. Она уехала к подруге в Сиэтл, и он стоял пустой и темный, оживая только по вечерам. Там были и кофе, и диван, на который можно скинуть Мэри Джейн, и сталкерская папка с подборкой статей о новом Человеке-Пауке, пустовавшая вот уже год. Тетя Мэй была права, прося её не давить на Майлза, но Гвен чувствовала себя обязанной следить за этим.  
Для Питера.  
Она остановилась. Мэри Джейн тяжело висела на руке, полусонная и безразличная к черепашьему ходу и накрапывающему мелкому мерзкому дождю. Трое стремно одетых придурков шли за ними уже минут пять. Вот черт. Гвен прикинула шансы: у неё с собой был газовый баллончик, а Мэри Джейн, она точно знала, все таскала армейский нож, который умыкнула у бывшего босса. Сам он тоже его у кого-то стащил, сочетание «военный» и «Старбакс» немного сдвигало крышу.  
Троица приблизилась, Гвен нащупала в кармане баллончик и подавилась воплем, когда над ней, колебая воздух, пролетела огромная черная тень. Она различила заостренные края плаща и… погодите, уши? Гвен недоуменно моргнула и, развернувшись, чуть не уронила Мэри Джейн. Тень пропала на крыше; трое придурков, возбужденно переговариваясь, рванули куда-то вбок.  
— Серьезно? — пробормотала Мэри Джейн. — Летучая мышь?  
— Это Нью-Йорк, — машинально ответила Гвен. — Тут каждый день кто-нибудь появляется.  
— У мужика, одевающегося летучей мышью, определенно есть проблемы.  
Мэри Джейн выпрямилась, поправила шарф. Сонное лицо её просветлело.  
— Смотри-ка, мы почти пришли.

**1**

Майлз, свесив ноги, сидел на крыше и ел буррито. Из-под пяток открывался замечательный вид на Манхэттен — островки зданий и стоячая, из-за вечных пробок, разноцветная вода. Находись Нью-Йорк под водой, он был бы полон батисфер, как рыба — икринками, так что вариант развития по «Биошоку» не подходил, а летающие города больше никто в мире не одобрял.  
В последний раз Майлз так обедал на вершине Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг и фотографировал оттуда небоскребы на телефон. Получилось так себе, но маме понравилось. Она даже не спросила, как Майлз туда забрался. Теперь он мог бы делать снимки для инстаграма Кейт; свой мешало завести чувство запредельного ужаса и пример Ганке, который постил еду и ролевые игры с фигурками почти круглые сутки напролет.  
С другой стороны, Кейт, похоже, готовилась в агенты ФБР и вспышками подозрительности временами походила на Хилл, ту дамочку из полиции, человеческое воплощение охотничьей собаки. Ганке говорил, что она явно мутант, нормальные люди такими не бывают.  
Хилл Майлз давно не видел. Ни Хилл, ни Гвен Стейси, ни даже Джессику — в городе без Человека-Паука она своим костюмом порой напоминала о его существовании, но последние пару месяцев нигде не засвечивалась. Все молчали, даже репортеры, обожающие обсасывать выходки Альтимейтс, и то заткнулись. Ну, или Фьюри их заткнул.  
Майлз вытер жирные пальцы, как хороший мальчик, положил упаковку от буррито в карман, чтобы потом выбросить, и стал спускаться по черной лестнице. Год назад он бы совершил коронный полет Человека-Паука над городом, но это была другая жизнь, о которой лучше забыть совсем. Жизнь, с гнусным чавканьем сожравшая маму и дядю, а перед этим убившая настоящего героя. Так что нахрен её.  
Ганке, как обычно, сидел дома. За сутки, пока они не виделись, в его комнате прибавилось хлама — Железный Человек в трех вариантах брони придавливал распечатки, а свежий выпуск «Ходячих мертвецов» валялся на коробке из-под пиццы. Кажется, на лицо Рика попал кусочек перца.  
Майлз сдвинул часть хлама на кровати и сел. Ганке чуть ли не носом уткнулся в монитор, его подсвеченный профиль зловеще белел на фоне стены.  
— Что ты там делаешь? Исследуешь влияние Стар Трека на порно?  
— Нет, хотя оно есть, — Ганке повернулся, глаза его были красными от недосыпа. — Ты знал, что в Нью-Йорке появился маньяк?  
Раздражение пауком пробежало по затылку. Майлз тряхнул головой.  
— С чего бы? — скучающий голос вышел на отлично. — Да и тут все время кто-нибудь появляется.  
— Четыре жертвы, — продолжал Ганке, — и последнюю еще живой увезли в больницу. Правда, потом она все равно умерла. Расковыряла себе вены.  
— Ногтями?  
— Ложкой. Свидетели говорят, будто ей чудилось, что у неё под кожей ползают тараканы.  
Майлс скривился:  
— Шикарно. Ну если у девчонки поехала крыша, то причем тут маньяк?  
Ганке переплел пальцы, на его лице пугающей резаной раной разошлась патентованная улыбка Безумного Ученого.  
— Первая жертва задохнулась в одеяле, — проговорил он почти мечтательно, — запуталась в нем и не смогла дышать. Убитый горем отец упомянул, что она всегда боялась быть похороненной заживо.  
— Довольно извращенная трактовка, не находишь?  
— Второй жертвой оказался школьный учитель. Даже хорошо, что почти сразу убили мужчину, а то кое-кто уже начал говорить о социальной несправедливости… Неважно. В общем, выяснилось, что он боялся зомби…  
— И за ним вместо Элвиса явился Тупак? — Майлз закатил глаза и встал с дивана. — Лучше не придумаешь. Кстати, девчонка с насекомыми случайно не пыталась выброситься из окна.  
Улыбка Ганке застыла.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Майлз небрежно усмехнулся:  
— Я тут вспомнил, — он сделал паузу и продолжил, понизив голос: — это было в фильме «Страх.com».  
Безумный Ученый вновь сделался обычным Ганке. Он надулся, как та южноамериканская вроде бы жаба-убийца и свернул окно. На экране мелькнуло знакомое лицо. Настроение Майлза резко потеряло ману и забарахталось внизу, не в силах встать.  
— Это же Мария Хилл, — сказал он тихо. — Она ведет это дело… дела или что там. В одном городе с Хилл я не сяду и поср…  
— В жизни бывают совпадения, — перебил его Ганке. — И ты уже, кстати.  
— Я знаю, к чему ты ведешь. Нет, хватит с меня всей этой херни с Человеком-Пауком. Пусть копы развлекаются с парнем из триллера. Им еще повезет, если он не окажется Пилой.  
— Майлз.  
— Пока, Ганке.  
— Майлз!  
Он остановился, затылком чувствуя взгляд Ганке. Жгло, как после укуса. Как после ста укусов.  
— Что еще? — спросил Майлз.  
— Но ведь когда-нибудь он вернется? Ему нужно вернуться!  
— Когда-нибудь. А, может, и никогда.  
Больше никакого Человека-Паука. Майлз повторял это про себя как заклинание и пока оно действовало.  
Должно было.

**2**

На следующий день стало теплее. Хлипкий лед растаял, лужи подсохли, и осеннее солнце отчаянно грело, выплескивая свой последний жар, как масло из бутылки. Но что лучше всего — Кейт по-прежнему носила юбки.  
По школьным правилам жизнь считалась удавшейся, если четырнадцатилетний цветной полусирота вроде Майлза встречался с красоткой. К тому же, с такой потрясающей как Кейт, которая была на год его старше, у её семьи водились деньги и даже странно, что она училась в их школе.  
В особо ядовитом настроении Майлз называл это своим кармическим воздаянием.  
Они сидели в парке и наблюдали, как старушка кормит голубей. Птицы, толкаясь, клевали хлебные крошки, возбужденное воркование плотно стояло в воздухе. Кейт оправила на коленях юбку и спросила:  
— Пойдешь со мной на вечеринку к Брендону Шарпу?  
— Ты же была у него вчера… Постой, он пригласил нас обоих? — Майлз шумно выдохнул и пробормотал: — Вот это да.  
Кейт ласково улыбнулась. Когда она так делала, на щеках у неё появлялись ямочки, а красные пряди в волосах словно бы становились ярче. Кейт хотела перекрасить их в фиолетовый, но Майлз считал, что они и так отпадно выглядят. И красный, хоть она этого не знала, один из его цветов.  
Был, поправил себя Майлз и помрачнел.  
— Тебе понравится, — сказала Кейт. — Вчера у него пускали веселящий газ, нет, серьезно. Было забавно.  
— Я-то думал, что у Брендона Шарпа взрослые развлечения.  
Они расхохотались. Испуганный голубь отскочил подальше, а потом взлетел так резко, что чуть не задел крылом лицо какой-то девушки. Она вскинула руки и завизжала.  
На парк упала тишина, вязкая, ватная, как туман. Словно кто-то подкрутил настройки и забыл, как сделать обратно. Звуки превратились в едва слышное бормотание, и только визг той девушки невыносимо громко ввинчивался в уши. Она размахивала руками, точно большой вентилятор, и всполошившиеся голуби взлетали вокруг неё, и она продолжила кричать.  
Люди медленно, словно под водой, двигались, кто-то подошел к девушке, и воздух рябил, как плохо настроенное изображение. Майлз посмотрел на Кейт, она была бледной от волнения, и красные пряди её, такие яркие, почти били по глазам.  
Черный и красный, услышал он голос Ганке. Ганке? Нет, это был Питер Паркер, мертвец, которого он никогда не слышал по-настоящему, только записи.  
Человек-Паук, вот кто это был.  
Майлз моргнул, и мир вновь стал прежним.  
Приехала скорая. Врачи окружили девушку, которая больше не визжала, а тоненько всхлипывала, обняв себя руками. Кейт потянула Майлза за рукав:  
— Пойдем.  
Они вышли к метро. Газетный лоток пестрел смазанными фотографиями и огромными заголовками. Там, где прежде красовались Альтимейтс, теперь были другие.  
«Человек-крокодил из канализации!»  
«Вторая Кошка?»  
«Полиция отрицает связь между загадочными убийствами».  
— Что-то происходит, — сказал Майлз.  
— О чем ты? — встревоженно спросила Кейт. — Что происходит?  
Может, Ганке был прав? Хуже всего, что он мог оказаться прав.  
— Наверное, она боялась птиц, — не слыша её, произнес Майлз. — Как в том фильме.  
Кейт нахмурилась. К газетному лотку подошел парень в темных очках, на нем была черно-красная куртка. Майлз почувствовал приближение паранойи, она пряталась где-то за гранью восприятия и корчила рожи. Ему вдруг страшно захотелось полетать.  
— Эй, — Кейт погладила Майлза по руке, — не волнуйся, это Нью-Йорк, здесь все время что-то происходит.  
Как бы он хотел, чтобы все оказалось так просто.

**3**

— Ты задумывался, сколько всего произошло за последние пять лет? — спросил Ганке. Он прибрался в комнате, сдернул со стены плакат Доктора Кто и налепил на освободившемся месте что-то похожее на аналитическую доску копов. — Возвращение Капитана Америка, основание Альтимейтс, климатический катаклизм прикончил половину населения планеты, та странная фигня с летающим городом, раскол США… Апокалипсис близок.  
— По-моему, он уже наступил, — заметил Майлз. — И ты забыл то, что мутантов признали ошибками эксперимента или как-то так.  
— Неважно. Что-то снова грядет, и Человек-Паук должен это предотвратить.  
— Всякой глобальной хреновиной занимаются Альтимейтс.  
— Ну и где эти хваленые Альтимейтс? — Ганке показал окну средний палец и крутанулся на стуле. — Мы должны расспросить эту девушку.  
— Мы? Черта с два! Ты туда не полезешь!  
— Значит, ты сам спросишь? — елейным голосом спросил Ганке.  
Майлзу стало тоскливо. Нужно было поговорить с Джессикой, она всегда могла найти верные слова. Или даже зайти к Гвен Стейси. Майлз как-то был в ресторане, где она работает.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, — я с ней поговорю. Надеюсь, пауков она не боится.  
Дома Майлз вытащил из-под кровати коробку с костюмом и долго медлил, прежде чем её открыть. Тогда, год назад, он хотел его сжечь (посолить и сжечь, чтобы гарантированно не вернулся), но потом просто запихал к остальному мусору. На коробке было написано «порно», туда никто бы не полез, слишком очевидно. Если верить Ганке, то у порно и костюма Человека-Паука все же оказывалось много общего. Майлз не хотел об этом думать.  
Он открыл коробку, осторожно погладил края маски. От полузабытых ощущений в голове потяжелело, как перед началом мигрени. Майлз потер висок и рывком, не давая себе передумать, вытащил костюм. Он одевался так, словно и не было годичного перерыва, осталось только проверить, не потерялась ли сноровка. Майлз закрепил вебшутеры и вылез в окно.  
Перелетая на соседнюю крышу, он чуть не заорал от восторга.  
До больницы, куда поместили ту девушку, Майлз добрался минут за десять. Тут до него дошло, что они не знают, в какой она палате, очень умный план. Майлзу пришлось заглянуть в добрый десяток окон, прежде чем он нашел её. Девушка не спала, лежала на кровати, сжав руки в кулаки, и равнодушно смотрела в потолок. Её бледное, почти белое лицо казалось вырезанным из бумаги.  
Майлз медленно, стараясь не шуметь, открыл окно и проскользнул внутрь. Девушка, казалось, его не заметила.  
— Эй, — позвал он, — привет?  
Она чуть сдвинула брови, но ничего не сказала. Еще бы, наверняка её накачали настолько плотно, что седативные могли лезть из ушей, как фарш.  
— Ты, конечно, все уже рассказала полиции, но не могла бы повторить? Я хочу помочь.  
— Ты Человек-Паук, — наконец сказала девушка, голос у неё был сдавленный и сиплый, неудивительно, после стольких-то криков.  
— Да, а ты?..  
— Бобби. Бобби Морс.  
— Очень приятно, Бобби.  
Чертов Ганке! И о чем говорить дальше? Майлз стремительно вспомнил все полицейские сериалы; в какой-то момент между фбровцами и детективом Беккет мелькнуло лицо Хилл, и он разозлился еще больше.  
— Может, ты видела кого-то подозрительного? — безнадежно спросил Майлз. — Или, не знаю, приняла что-то? Где ты была вчера, Бобби?  
— На вечеринке, — ответила она, закрывая глаза.  
— И что там было? Тебе дали таблетки?  
Бобби зевнула, разжала кулаки, пряча руки под простыню. Майлзу показалось, что она вырубилась, и он уже прикидывал, как бы тихо её разбудить, но вдруг она прошептала:  
— Газ.  
— Что?  
— Там был веселящий газ.  
Она зевнула еще раз и в самом деле заснула. Майлз почесал подбородок под маской. Газ, от которого люди ловят глюки? И не просто глюки, а, ладно, Ганке, свои страхи? Раньше бы в таком обвинили мутанта, но их в северных штатах совсем не осталось. Кстати, сегодня уже кто-то упоминал газ… И все-таки, это попахивало хорошим таким плагиатом со «Страха.com».  
— И какая же сволочь это делает? — спросил Майлз у двери.  
— Пугало, — сказала она.

**4**

Майлз очень пристально посмотрел на дверь. Она была белой и деревянной (наверное), тускло поблескивала круглая металлическая ручка. Майлз прицелился в неё из вебшутера.  
— Пугало? — переспросил он.  
— Именно, — подтвердила дверь.  
Паутина обхватила ручку, и Майлз потянул за неё. Дверь медленно — как в фильме ужасов, раз уж они все почти в фильме ужасов — и неслышно открылась. В ярко освещенном (минус балл) коридоре, прислонившись к стене, стоял парень в маске и красно-черном костюме, на груди у него была здоровенная блямба. За спиной топорщилась какая-то фигня, смутно похожая на крылья.  
— Кто такой Пугало? — спросил Майлз. — И, самое главное, кто такой ты?  
— Пугало — бывший психиатр и изобретатель галлюциногенного газа. Меня зовут Красный Робин.  
— Робин? — он покосился на спящую Бобби. — Как птица?  
— Да, как птица, парень с паутиной, — Майлзу показалось, что Красный Робин мысленно закатил глаза.  
— Такое имя я бы запомнил. Никогда не слышал ни о тебе, ни о Пугале. Проездом в Нью-Йорке?  
— Мы из Готэма.  
Готэм? Это что еще за хрень?  
— Я, может, не спец в географии, но такое название определенно бы запомнил.  
Красный Робин пожал плечами.  
— А мы никогда не слышали о Человеке-Пауке, — он поглядел в сторону. — Послушай, здесь не лучшее место для светской беседы. Встретимся на крыше, и там я отвечу на все твои вопросы.  
Майлз кивнул и закрыл дверь. Бобби не проснулась, во сне её бледное измученное лицо казалось почти безмятежным. Я обещаю, что найду этого сукина сына, подумал он с внезапной горячностью и вылез в окно.  
Красный Робин действительно ждал на крыше. В темноте он выглядел гораздо внушительнее, чем в ярко освещенном коридоре.  
— Так где же этот твой Готэм? — спросил Майлз. — В Австралии? В другой вселенной?  
— Можно сказать, что и в другой вселенной. Проход открылся две недели назад. Каким-то образом он соединил наш Готэм и ваш Нью-Йорк, и Пугало сбежал сюда.  
Будь это так, половину города уже оцепили бы агенты ЩИТа. С другой стороны, никого из этих ребят давненько никто не видел, как и Альтимейтс. И замов Альтимейтс. И замов замов Альтимейтс. Майлз даже был рад, что больше не в команде.  
— И у вас там не слышали о Человеке-Пауке? — ладно, должен же он был попробовать. Красный Робин покачал головой. — Капитан Америка? Железный Человек? Тор?  
— Бэтмен? Супермен? Чудо-Женщина?  
Насколько Майлз знал, почти всех девушек из Альтимейтс настигла безвременная кончина. Ганке сказал бы, что дело пахнет мизогинией.  
— Теперь мы знаем, как Пугало распространяет свой токсин, — он помолчал, словно решая, говорить дальше или нет. — Мы выследили его до Нижнего Манхэттена.  
Мы?  
— Отлично, так ты здесь не один, — вздохнул Майлз. — Человек-крокодил или парень в костюме летучей мыши? Пресса в восторге. В любом случае, я пойду с вами.  
— Нет.  
Майлз очень медленно обернулся. Вот это было действительно похоже на долбаный фильм ужасов. На фотографиях черное бесформенное пятно казалось просто картинкой из теста Роршаха. Во плоти оно… он заставлял задуматься о жизни. Очень серьезно задуматься.  
— Человек-Паук — Бэтмен, — кисло произнес Красный Робин, — всем очень приятно познакомиться.  
Человек в черном сурово молчал.  
— Я иду с вами, — повторил Майлз. — Черта с два вы меня остановите.  
— Это его город, — сказал Красный Робин.  
— Но не его преступник, — возразил Бэтмен.  
Кем бы он ни был, но Майлзу остро захотелось столкнуть его с крыши, проверяя, поможет ли плащ при полете или нет. На лице Красного Робина, вернее, на видимой части отразилась досада.  
— Я дал той девушке антитоксин, — проговорил он примирительно. — Она должна скоро прийти в норму.  
Ну что ж, Бобби в отличие от остальных повезет. Но больше на вечеринки она не пойдет.  
Постойте-ка. Вечеринка? «Вчера у него пускали веселящий газ, — сказала Кейт. — Было забавно».  
Уж лучше бы он сейчас оказался в желудке у Венома. Майлза продрало холодом от макушки до пяток. Кейт! Кейт тоже была на этой проклятой вечеринке.  
— У тебя есть еще? — хрипло спросил Майлз. Красный Робин кивнул. — Мне плевать, чей это преступник, но из-за этого Пугала может пострадать моя девушка. Мы должны дать ей антитоксин, а потом чертов маньяк может хоть в ад убираться.  
— Иди с ним, — велел Бэтмен. — Когда закончишь, то мне понадобишься.  
Плащ раскрылся силуэтом летучей мыши. Эта штука и впрямь помогала ему летать. Вторым прыгнул Красный Робин, и Майлз последовал за ним.

**5**

Та штука и впрямь оказалась крыльями. Красный Робин летел, точно настоящая птица, чуть ниже его Майлз совершал коронную прогулку Человека-Паука по городу. Пару раз он заметил вспышки камер. Кейт не брала трубку, и холод превращался в ледяной ком, коловший желудок.  
Если они не успеют, если он не успеет — снова — это будет хуже, чем гражданская война и наводнение, затопившее город пару лет назад, вместе взятые. Это и будет настоящий Апокалипсис.  
Увидев стоящую возле дома Кейт, Майлз на миг перестал дышать. Она выглядела здоровой, на щеках у неё был румянец, не болезненный, а нормальный. Облегчение растопило ледяной ком так резко, что Майлзу стало еще хуже.  
— Ты в порядке? — приземлившись, спросил он у Кейт. — Никаких кошмаров и галлюцинаций?  
— За исключением Человека-Паука и крылатого чудо-мальчика никого, — сказала она чуть насмешливо. — В чем дело?  
Красному Робину явно лучше удавались такие моменты. Майлз растер онемевшую шею, повертел головой и краем глаза заметил долговязую тень, жмущуюся к стене дома. Он различил шляпу, как у фермеров из телевизора, и… травинки?  
Солому.  
Пугало.  
Он бросился вперед быстрее, чем успел подумать. Майлз услышал: «Не дыши», но все равно вдохнул воздух в легкие, он был сладковатым на вкус, как хэллоуинские сладости. Конфеты, яблоки в карамели, изрезанные тыквы, фальшивые пауки в волосах, мама в костюме невесты Дракулы.  
Мама, её смуглая кожа посерела, кое-где проступили темные пятна. Волосы слипшимися сосульками обрамляли лицо, потекшая тушь слезами стекала вниз. На маме было её свадебное платье, с огромной юбкой, чье название вечно выскакивало у Майлза из головы. Она протянула руки и улыбнулась красными потрескавшимися губами.  
— Сынок, — позвала она.  
— Нет, — просипел Майлз, — ты не моя мама… Моя мама умерла.  
Она отпрянула, лицо её приняло по-детски обиженное выражение.  
— Как ты разговариваешь с матерью, Майлз? — строго спросил дядя Аарон.  
Он весь распух, раздался, обрывки одежды чудом держались на нем. Огромные губы шлепали по-рыбьи. Он шагнул вперед, перекатываясь, как гигантский шар. Майлз отшатнулся, и холодные руки обожгли его даже через ткань костюма. Паутина оплелась вокруг шеи, легонько сдавила. Майлз скосил глаза и увидел костяные пальцы, выглядывающие сквозь разодранные красные перчатки.  
Он попытался вывернуться, но ему засмеялись прямо в ухо. Майлз никогда не слышал этот голос вживую, только на записях.  
— Смотри, — сказал Питер Паркер.  
Он стал медленно разворачивать Майлза. Гвен Стейси и Мэри Джейн Уотсон, окровавленные, в грязной одежде, держались за руки. Из живота Ганке торчал нож. Изумленно моргая, он держался за рукоятку. Не трогай, хотел закричать Майлз, но паутина сдавила горло еще сильнее. Кейт раздирала себе лицо длинными ногтями, красные царапины взбухали крест-накрест, из глазниц текла кровь.  
— Это все твоя вина, — шепнул Питер Паркер. — Наша вина.  
— Майлз Моралес, вы арестованы за убийство Аарона Дэвиса! — торжествующе воскликнула Мария Хилл.  
Веном облизнулся.  
— Нет! — закричал Майлз, сильная боль пронзила шею, и он пришел в себя.  
Мир над ним кружился, словно карусель. Размытая красно-черная фигура стояла над ним, и другая, с облаком пышных волос.  
Джессика вернулась.  
— Женщина-Паук, — пробормотал Майлз.  
Она взяла его за руку.  
— Давно не виделись. Ну и в историю ты влип.  
Майлз заморгал, потер глаза. Джессика помогла ему сесть. Кейт больше не было на улице, зашла в дом, наверное, а долговязого человека в фермерской шляпе держал Бэтмен.  
— С возвращением, — улыбнулся Красный Робин. — Ты нам здорово помог.  
— Неужели, — держать голову было тяжело, и Майлз поморщился. — Приманка из пауков мне точно не нравится.  
— Нам пора, Красный Робин, — Бэтмен перехватил Пугало другой рукой, и из-за угла выплыл громадный черный автомобиль. Эти парни в Готэме умели повеселиться.  
— Прощай, Человек-Паук, — черно-красное пятно дернулось и ушло из поля зрения.  
— До свидания, — поправил его Майлз, — вдруг еще увидимся. Берегите себя что ли.  
— Ты тоже.  
Джессика осторожно подняла его, обхватила за плечи.  
— В таком состоянии ты домой не попадешь. Вот все обрадуются омлету из паучатины. Но твоя подружка любезно предложила нам посидеть у неё и отдохнуть.  
Майлз застонал.  
— Ему точно не нужен врач? — обеспокоенно спросила Кейт.  
Проблема тайны личности встала как нельзя остро.

**6**

Без маски Джессика выглядела совсем еще школьницей, едва ли не младше Гвен с Мэри Джейн. Только параноик или агент ЩИТа признал бы в ней Женщину-Паук. Раньше Майлзу казалось, что она порядком смахивает на сестру Питера Паркера, будь у него еще родня, кроме тети Мэй. Но теперь он знал, что Джессика в некоторой степени и есть Питер Паркер. Это немного смущало.  
— Спасибо, — она взяла чашку с чаем и поджала под себя ноги. Другая бы на её месте облилась, но супергероини были просто нечеловечески ловкими, им полагалось.  
— Так что говорит Фьюри? — нетерпеливо спросил Майлз.  
Джессика скорчила гримасу:  
— Все засекречено, и я не имею права разглашать государственную тайну, — она злорадно улыбнулась. — Все рвали и метали, но только Тони Старку было весело. Еще бы, открылся проход в параллельную вселенную, настолько непохожую на нашу, что у Фьюри просто челюсть свело от перспектив.  
Майлз представил, как армия агентом ЩИТа с Фьюри во главе является в Готэм и попадает в нежные объятия Бэтмена. Он хоть и носил костюм летучей мыши, но внушал на том же уровне, что и президент Кэп. Никому из них Майлз бы не хотел переходить дорогу. К тому же, ему понравилось работать с Красным Робином. Ганке бы сказал, что нужно собрать команду, но с ними у Нью-Йорка не складывалось. Он был банкой, в которой пауки побольше следили за другими.  
— Так что же, — спросила Джессика, — ты возвращаешься насовсем?  
Майлз криво улыбнулся:  
— Похоже, что так.  
Могилы мамы и дяди останутся с ним навсегда, а еще те люди, которых он спас, и которых спас Питер. И Кейт, что случилось бы с ней, если бы Майлз не успел вовремя? Ему по-прежнему было плохо, он скучал по маме и, наверное, никогда не перестанет, но, как оказалось, Нью-Йорк без Человека-Паука был довольно паршивым и безнадежным местом. Альтимейтс могли сколько угодно рушить или спасать мир, но один город, это гнилое Яблочко, всегда мог позвать своего героя.  
Завтра Майлз будет гулять с Кейт и Ганке, потом, может, зайдет к Гвен, и она даст им бесплатный столик, заговорщицки подмигнув. А вечером он покажет Нью-Йорку, что Человек-Паук вернулся.  
Похоже, что насовсем.

**+1**

— … мы вернули Пугало в Аркхэм, и все было хорошо, пока он снова не сбежал, — закончил Тим. — Относительно счастливый конец.  
Супербой хмыкнул и перевернулся на живот, словно большой пёс. Или волк, волк подходил гораздо лучше. Он взглянул на Тима из-под растрепанной челки и хмыкнул:  
— По-готэмски счастливый. Параллельные вселенные? Это веселее, чем вторжение Тригона.  
— Все веселее, чем вторжение Тригона.  
Тим задержал взгляд на татуировке, отметившей плечо Супербоя, делая вид, что просто случайно туда посмотрел. Пятый раз за десять минут. Им повезло, что Кид Флэш с Кэсси и остальными еще не вернулись. Ему повезло.  
Супербой ухмыльнулся:  
— Ладно, теперь моя очередь. Однажды Кара решила устроить пикник на троих, и тут откуда не возьмись появились криптонцы…

*

Громадное черное склизкое нечто почти дотянулось до него своим языком, но получило стрелу в пасть. Пары секунд Джейсону хватило на то, чтобы убраться на безопасное расстояние и перезарядить пушку. Монстр, чавкая, жевал стрелу; над его головой уже зависла Кори, горячая и смертоносная, как вулкан.  
— Ауч, — поморщился Рой, когда голова чудища исчезла в пламени.  
— У нас еще есть базука, — задумчиво произнес Джейсон.  
Они переглянулись. Кори приземлилась рядом, совершенно по-человечески хмурясь.  
— На Тамаране никогда не слышали о таких тварях, — сказала она.  
— Параллельные вселенные? — предположил Рой. — Люблю такие штуки. Но далеки мне нравятся больше.  
Джейсон мрачно на него посмотрел:  
— Это заметно по твоим роботам.  
— Мне нравится думать о них как о токлофанах.  
Меж тем черное нечто уже восстановилось после атаки Кори. Оно шло на них, высунув язык, на землю капала вязкая белесая слюна. Инопланетный монстр из параллельной вселенной? Придется признать, что Тим был прав, но уж лучше Тим, чем старина Дик.  
— Ладно, Мастер, организуй ему барабанный оркестр.  
Монстр бросился вперед, но они успели первыми. 


End file.
